Mirón
by Meggi Usui
Summary: ¡HOTO! ¿Qué has hecho ahora ò.ó? ¡Apenas llevaban una semana juntos y ahora ni te dirige la palabra!... Quieren saber qué hizo Horohoro como para que Len se enojara tanto... ¡lean!
1. Chapter 1

Hola a tods!!

Bueno, si estan en este fic queire decir que les gusta el HoroxLen y si no ¿por qué siguen acá o.ô?, en fin, vienen los formalismos esta serie no me pertenece a mí (ojalá) sino a Hiroyuki Takei, yo sólo hago esto por diversión y tal vez para que me digan su opinión.

Sin más preambulos (moría por ponerlo), El fic!!

* * *

Hao miraba a Horo furioso, y no era para menos, siendo que él había puesto mucho esfuerzo en juntarlos.

Para su suerte (la de ellos) habían decidido confiar en Hao para desahogar lo que sentían por el otro...

- Y bien ¿qué hiciste? -

- Y por qué se supone que tiene que ser culpa mía... -trató inútilmente defenderse el peli-azul, su rostro lo delataba. Hao sólo se limitó a alzar una ceja- ... bueno, yo... lo que pasó es que u.uU... -

- ¡¡ERES UN IMBECIL!! -y sin más lo golpea en la cabeza dejándole un mega chichón

Las pocas personas que había en aquella parte del patio se alejaron, por si acaso...

RIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGG!!

Volvieron al salón y Horohoro se sentó en su sitio de siempre, mientras que Len se ubicó unos lugares más adelante, junto con Yoh (cabe aclarar que Anna estaba enferma)

Aquella mañana a la hora de entrada había habido demasiada tranquilidad, durante la semana anterior el salón se había llenado de los abochornados gritos de Len tratando de sacarse a Horo de encima, ya que este último se le arrojaba encima a penas llegaba. Pero ese día sólo se escucharon los gemidos de perro abandonado de Horo.

**Len POV's**

Ese idiota, después de lo que ha hecho todavía se atreve a parecer una victima... me duele... ¿es que acaso no puede evitarlo?... ahora me mira fijamente "¿ahora?¿por qué no antes?", trata de que le preste atención, pero no pienso ceder, se lo buscó.

- Len... -susurro Yoh en su casi desconocido tono serio- ¿qué es lo que ha pasado? el viernes estaban bien y de repente hoy ya no se hablan...

- Es que... -casi inconcientemente apreté los puños- ... te lo diré luego.

(Los gemelos intercambiaron miradas sin que nadie se diera cuenta)

Ya es la hora del almuerzo, estoy poniendo toda mi fuerza de voluntad para decirle lo que pasó a Yoh, y no ponerme a golpear cosas mientras tanto.

- Y bien... -me dijo al llegar a la mesa con su almuerzo. Por un momento pensé que diría algo más, pero, sólo se me quedo viendo con su típica sonrisa relajada.

- Bueno, fue el viernes que salimos y...

_/ Flash Back /_

Habíamos salido, a ningún lugar en particular, sólo a pasar el rato.

Anduvimos vagando y luego entramos en el centro comercial.

- Horo, ¿qué tal si vemos una película?

- ... -

- Horo... -volteo a verlo y noto que estaba mirando un grupo de chicas- ... Hoto ò.ó#

- Ehh... Len n.ñ... ¿Quieres ver una película? vamos pago yo... -se puso muy nervioso y tiró de mi brazo llevándome a las taquillas, y pidió dos para una de terror.

- Horohoro ¬¬ ¿sería posible que dejes de mirar chicas? -estaba enojado... nunca me gusto esa desesperación que tenía por conseguir una novia.

- Claro, de verdad lo siento mucho Len -me abrazo y sonrió como siempre, y durante la película, a parte de que era aburrida, no pasó nada.

Más tarde salimos a caminar, pero mientras paseábamos, una cara bonita, un buen cuerpo... siempre volteaba a ver...

- Horohoro, puedes dejarlo ya -le dije de mal modo.

- ¿Qué deje qué? -me respondió en mal tono también.

- De mirar chicas, aunque sea cuando estés conmigo... sabes, es muy molesto que a cada rato empieces a babear o que te desnuques para apreciar mejor las minifaldas -repliqué lo más frío que pude.

- Yo no...

- No digas que no haces nada de eso, ¡porque lo he estado viendo toda la tarde! -le grité exasperado, para colmo de males me lo negaría.

- Yo... -y en ese momento me dio la espalda- no puedo evitarlo, de acuerdo, te quiero mucho Len, pero...

- ... pero nada, sabes te dejo sólo no quiero estropearte la vista...

_/ Fin del flash back /_

- Discúlpame Yoh, pero debo ir a buscar algo... gracias -balbucee y me levante bruscamente con la cabeza gacha, sabía que no iba a creérselo, pero no podía quedarme allí y hacer una escena " es un imbecil, lo odio..." y al momento que pensaba esto sentí el peso un mi pecho

"Lo odio"

* * *

Muajajajajaja, hasta que llega el fic!

Sí, Len odia a Horito y ahora una idea que se me ocurrió porque tengo dos buenas ideas

Bueno, me retaron por el fic, a decir verdad me había olvidado del detalle que me recalcaron, perqueño despiste... en fin, me las voy a arreglar solita, gracias al único ser que llegó a opinar...

Se despide.

Meggi Usui


	2. ¿Disculpa?

Hola a tods!! acá continuando con mi historia... que Horo es un infiel o.O? bue no tanto, sólo se recrea la vista

Len: No lo justifiques ¬¬#

Blackdaimont: Eso, haces sufrir al pobrecito de Ren T-T

Meggi: Y uds que hacen acá o.ó... sobre todo vos Eiriel ¬.¬

Blacky: no sé... tú sabrás, es tu fic nOn

Meggi: Fuera los dos, acá el único que podría decirme algo es Horito...

Len: Horito? y por qué tantas confianzas?

Horo: Oigan, no peleen por mí, al fin y al cabo yo soy el que más sufre TwT

Len/Blacky: Si claro ¬¬

Meggi: Bueno, basta, acá hay un fic por hacer, se van todos, quiero escribir tranquila...

Por favor, no se vayan por estos locos, ya viene el fic, con muchas sorpresas.

* * *

**Mirón**

_**Capítulo 2: ¿Disculpa?**_

_Seguimos en la hora de almuerzo._

- "Pero como he podido ser tan tonto... debí haberme esforzado un poco más, no dejarme llevar por mis hormonas u.ú" -se repetía mentalmente Horo mientras iba caminando por los pasillos desiertos del colegio.

Y es que verdaderamente estaba desesperado, desde el viernes que Len lo estaba ignorando y ya no aguantaba más...

- ¿¡Qué!? -antes de siquiera proponérselo se había encontrado con el chino. Se escondió detrás de una columna y lo miró. Sólo estaba parado, y si no se equivocaba, se veía algo triste- ... Len... -llamó acercándose.

- ... -al sentirse nombrado giró el rostro, pero no hablo al ver quien era su interlocutor.

- Sabes... yo quisiera que hablemos... bueno, sobre lo del... otro día jeje... -empezó a hablar el ainu en tono vacilante.

Len sólo lo ignoró y dio la vuelta.

- ¡No! espera un momento -casi gritó al momento que le sostenía por el codo.

- Déjame en paz Horokeu -soltándose.

- ¡No! -repitió- ... es que yo... -balbucea un poco- sólo quería que me... -

- ¡¡HORO-HORO!! -se escucharon unas voces estridentes

- "Ay, no... por qué ahora TwT" -lloriqueó para sus adentros al ver a las tres chicas que se acercaban.

Horo, como capitán del equipo de fútbol, había empezado a tener fans... justo en el momento que dejó de interesarle tener una novia...

Las chicas lo rodearon empezando a parlotear.

- Jeje... bueno, pero ahora estoy algo ocupado n.ñ -se volteó y vio que Len había desaparecido

--

Len ya había vuelto al salón, que esos momentos se encontraba vacío. Estaba furioso, no podía creer que Horo fuese tan cara dura, ¿no era que iba a pedirle una disculpa?. Sin duda, después de lo ocurrido, no la obtendría...

Se recostó, frustrado, en su banco y escondió su rostro entre sus brazos...

- Hola Len -

- ¿A qué has venido Hao? -

- Len, no deberías tener un poco más de respeto con quien te junto con tu amorcito... -le interrumpió sólo para burlarse.

- Sí, lo que he conseguido... -murmuró amargado el chino

- Bueno, no seas así, ya sabes como es... -

- ...

- Tal vez si lo hablaran... -

- No, gracias -replicó cortante el Tao al momento de levantarse para empezar a dar vueltas como león enjaulado.

- Bueno... -escucha unos pasos acercarse- a lo mejor si lo celas -con mirada malvada.

- De qué rayos estas hablando... -

**PUM**

Cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba tumbado en el suelo debajo de Hao.

- De que le des una cucharada de su propia medicina -inclinándose más sobre Len.

- Déjame en paz imbécil... -golpeándolo en el rostro y sacándoselo de encima.- ¿Qué es lo que querías hacer? -interrogó furioso el peli-violaceo sosteniendo a Hao por la pechera.

Los pasos se alejan.

- Urgh... nada, es que creí que venía Horo y... -otro golpe.

- Lo último que quiero es que me vea contigo... -gruñó enfadado.

- Argh... de acuerdo, que sensible... -se levanta con tanta dignidad como le es posible- mira, me voy... -y si más salió del aula. Luego de alejarse lo suficiente sacó su movil y marcó un número- muy bien hermanito, toca tu parte.

- _Muy bien Hao jijiji_ -respondió Yoh y enseguida cortó.

_En un salón vacío_

- ¿Quién era, Yoh? -

- Sólo Hao, nada importante jijiji... -mintió Yoh, poco convencido.

- Ah, está bien... -claro que Horo en su estado, no lo notó.- ¿Qué puedo hacer? -más para sí mismo y con un deje de desesperación.

- De eso no te preocupes, van a mí casa hoy luego de clases y te diremos que hacer -

- Pero... ¿por qué no ahora? -

- Pues... es que la verdad no tengo idea que es lo que te _dirán_ jijiji -

- ¿Qué significa eso? -empezando a asustarse.

- Bueno, es que no me dijeron el plan para que no te tuviera lástima y te lo diga antes de tiempo n.ñ -

- Gulp... ¿Y de quién es el plan? -

- De Hao y Anna -

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Bueno, ¿ahora me dirán en qué consiste el dichoso plan? -preguntó exasperado Horo, ya que en todo el día, no habían querido soltar prenda, sólo unos poco alentadores " Ya verás ^^ "

- Sí, en un momento, hay que esperar a alguien -contestó Anna como si nada, comiendo unas galletitas y sin más rastros de lo que le había impedido ir ese día a la escuela, excepto una tobillera. A una poco confiable distancia de ella tenía un bokotou.

- ¿Y a quién más hay que esperar?. Ya somos todos -dijo frustrado.

- Esperamos a la parte fundamental de mi entrenamiento -la voz de Hao llegaba desde un pasillo de la pensión- Disculpen la tardanza, aquí están las chicas. -

En ese momento entraron cuatro chicas justo detrás de Hao, a las que Horo sólo conocía de vista.

- Ella -señalando a la que estaba a su lado, que según creía era de tercero, alta, de cabello azul (un poco más oscuro que el suyo) y expresión de delincuente juvenil-, es Kana Bismark. Ella, aunque ya la conocen es Jeanne -la chica de primero que era amiga de Hao, y básicamente la única chica no comprometida del colegio que no formaba parte de su club de fans, mostró una linda sonrisa al ser presentada- La de aquí es Marion Phauna -El mayor de los gemelos tiró del brazó de una chica rubia y con coletas largas, de expresión casi ausente, aunque no por eso dejó de parecerle linda a Horo, que recordaba haberla visto afuera del salón algunas veces, aunque no sabía de que curso era- Y por último, Matilda Mattise... -

En este punto Horo pegó un salto al reconocer a la chica pelirroja.

- Hola "boxers" -saludó Matti con una sonrisa burlona.

"¿Por qué a mí?" recordando la única vez que le había visto

// Flash Back //

Luego d la clase de gimnasia, en el vestuario a un imbécil le había dado por empezar a golpear a todos con una toalla enroscada, en medio de todo eso Horo huyo, terminando en uno de los pasillos.

- ¡¡¡AHHH!!! ¡Pervertido! -había gritado la muy malvada, fingiendo el tono asustado, ya que obviamente se estaba divirtiendo con la imagen.

- No, no un momento -pero era tarde, los gritos de Matilda habían atraido no sólo a sus compañeros de clase, sino a un par de curiosos que, por lo visto, la habían escuchado del piso de arriba.

- Usui, metase inmediatamente al vesturio y deje de hacer espectáculo -la voz de su profesor le hizo volver a la realidad y al vvestuario.

// Fin del Flah Back //

- Horo, ¿ya conoces a esa chica? -preguntó Manta algo sorprendido.

- Por desgracia ¬w¬ -respondió abochornado, mirando como Matilda cuchicheaba algo con Kanna y Marion.

- Muy bien, si ya estan presentados, es momento de empezar -dijo al momento que se levantaba y tomaba el bokotou.

- A-Anna... ¿q-qué harás con eso? -

- Ya verás -esbosó una sonrisa sádica al tiempo que repetía la frase que había estado diciendo todo el día.

- Yoh... Manta... -Horo empezaba a aterrarse.

- Lo sentimos mucho HoroHoro T^T -corearon los dos mejores amigos.

- Creeme, es por tu bien T-T -Yoh estaba en una esquina algo alejado del resto con una cara de compasión inmensa.

- De verdad, nosotros no podemos hacer nada más... lo siento amigo T^T -se disculpaba Manta.

- Que amigos ¬^¬ -

- Basta de payasadas -ordenó Anna.

- Sí, señora -coreo el trío de payacitos tristes.

- Muy bien, es el momento de empezar -Hao hizo unas señas a las chicas para salieran.

- Se puede saber en que consiste todo esto -

- No, si te lo explico pierde chiste -

Anna se sentó detrás de HoroHoro, mientras Hao iba donde Manta e Yoh.

- Toma -dijo Anna al tiempo que le tendía una revista.

- o.o ¿y qué hago con eso? -preguntó desconcertado

**FLAP**

- No es obvio -se la dejó en laas manos- leerla -

- De acuerdo -tomó la revista y empezó a ojearla tratando de ignorar el dolor en su cabeza, después de todo la revista no estaba tan mal, era de deportes.

Al tiempo la puerta se abrió, y entró Jeanne con un vestido sencillamente encantador. Horo alzó la vista, y todo habría estado bien, de no haberse quedado viendo como se movía de un lado a otro como si nada...

- ¡AHHHHHHHH! -gritó el pobre peliazul al tiempo que se llevaba las manos a la coronilla- pero que demo...

- Este es tu entrenamiento -le recordó severa Anna- si te quedas tiempo de más mirando resives tu castigo -

Y ahora todo le quedaba claro, el porque no le habían querido decir que era lo que habían planeado, el bokotou, y las amigas de Hao... y también le quedó más que clarom, que era tarde para retractarse y que por mucho que tratara de huir de aquello no podría.

* * *

Yahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!! chi chi, terminado el segundo capi *-* y está larguito ^0^ y corregí un error (:

Bueno, espero les haya gustado, reviews, poder seguirlo, reviews, no tardar mucho, reviews... y claro REVIEWS :D

Jejejeje, qué será de Horo de ahora en más, con su entrenamiento infernal muajajaja

Bueno, na más que decir, a excepción de que estoy sin internet, así que todo se va a atrasar muchisimo, perdón!!!! ;_;.

Se despide

Meggi Usui


	3. Consecuencias

¡Hola a todos! Bueno, primero que nada, quería disculparme por tanto tiempo sin actualizar, es que estuve sin internet, y como que no hay muhcos _cybers_ cerca de mi casa, a parte lentos, y para colmo que yo todo lo pienso bastante antes de escribirlo y mil problemas y mañas más XD. Segundo que Horo seguirá siendo torturado de varias maneras y por último a lo mejor responda reviews... si es que necesitan respuesta jejeje...

**Declamier:** Shaman king no me pertenece, bla, bla, bla, yo esto lo hago de loca que soy y para que me digan lo bien que escribo XD

Ahora sí, el fic... Oh por Kami! ya es el capi 3! (recién cae en la cuenta)

* * *

**Capitulo 3: _Consecuencias_**

- No, me niego rotundamente -Horo gastaba su energía inútilmente.

- Oh, vamos -insistía Hao, sacando un libro de su mochila- Acaso no quieres que suceda algo como esto... -y lo abre por la mitad. El libro en cuestión, no era tal, sino un manga yaoi muy explicito... ¡y de Horo y Len!

- De... de dónde sacaste eso -tartamudeo el peli-azul.

Por toda respuesta el Asakura mayor, cerró el manga y le mostró el lomo donde rezaba _"Editado por el club yaoi de..."_- Son su mayor fuente de inspiración... ¡no lo toques!, debo devolverlo -regaña a Horo que estiraba la mano casi babeando.

-P-pe... -

- Nada de peros -llegó Anna- ¿Qué se supone que esperan? Estas chicas no tienen todo el tiempo del mundo ò.ó

- Pero no veo el objetivo de que me peguen tanto -hace un último esfuerzo el ainu.

Anna comienza a explicar.

- Esto es como con los perros -(**N/A:** o lobo en este caso ºwº)- Si hacen algo bien se les da una golosina y si hacen algo mal se les reprende -

- Pero a mí no me dan golosinas, sólo golpes T-T -

- Tu golosina será Len -declaró con firmeza la rubia.

- Len es muy agrio para ser golosina...

GOLPE

Sigue el entrenamiento

.

Hacía ya un par de semanas que Len ignoraba a Horo, aunque no del todo, y no había pasado por alto las numerosas venditas que que llevaba en las manos y el rostro, tampoco dejo de reparar en que el chichón que tenía en la coronilla parecía crecer cada vez más en un proceso completamente inverso al que normalmente siguen los chicones, dandole cierto aire de huevesillo

- Yoh -se acercó Len más adelante- ¿Qué le sucede a Horohoro?

El aludido esbosó un sonrisita de sabeloto y dijo:

- ¿Acaso te preocupa? -

- No -apenas si se le escucho.

- Jijiji... no te moleste en fingir n.n -

- Sólo responde a lo que te he preguntado, Yoh -como odiaba que fuera tan perseptivo, y ser tan obvio.

-Es que... no te lo puedo decir -sonrisa- deberías preguntarselo tú -

- Déjame en paz...

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

- Jijiji, nos vemos-y dicho esto dobló a la derecha y bajó por una escalera -

Len, por su partesiguió derecho y sin darse cuenta, entró en un baño.

- ¿Horo?

El susodicho se sobresaltó y tal fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que el chino le había hablado, que se le quedó mirando incrédulo y sin poder articular palabra.

- Horo -repitió- ¿como te haces todas esas heridas?

Aquella pregunta hizo sonreir a Horo. ¡Sin duda se preocupaba por él!, sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzó sobre Len, lo arrinconó contra la pared y lo besó de manera casi desesperada.

- ¡Arg!... Déjame -trataba de resistirse, aunque no toda su voluntad estaba puesta en ello. Si bien seguía enojado, empezaba a dudar si perdonarlo o seguir con "La Ley del hielo", y si tenía que ser sincero con sigo mmismo, aquello empezaba a gustarle.

Por su parte, Horo quería volver realidad las escenas que había visto en ese manga, poniendose demasiado atrevido...

- Quién te has creíado ¡pervertido! -

Este grito fue seguido por el estruendo que produjo Horo al se lanzado por el mandarín hacía la pared del otro extremo del baño.

El ainu acababa de arruinar la oportunindad de una reconciliación casi segura.

* * *

Bueno, para decepsión de todos (y en especial de la autora), hasta acá llega el capi, la verdad es que no sé como mierrrr... coles va a seguir esta historia, la verdad es un misterio, tal vez de la nada no tenga final feliz jojojojojo, o quizá sí... o no, vamos a ver uahahahahahahah

Espero haya gustado, me vuelvo a disculpar y hasta la próxima.

Meggi Usui


End file.
